herofandomcom-20200223-history
Firewater
Firewater is a character from the adult animated movie Sausage Party. He is voiced by Bill Hader. He is an alcohol with Native American accent and the leader of the Non-Perishables, along with Mr. Grits and Twink. He tells Frank about what happens when food is bought by customers. After Frank and Brenda got separated from the crashing cart, he comes to Firewater and his gang and Firewater tells him about the terrible truth, that foods are eaten by humans. Background As told by himself to Frank, in his early days in supermarket, Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Twink see their home as a dark and horrible place: Many foods at that time lead their lives in fear of being bought by "Gods" (human shoppers), as being bought means that they will suffer a horrible death (in the movie, food consumption and food processing including cooking, cutting, roasting, grinding are portrayed as mutilation, immolation, bisection, etc) Unwilling to keep the gloomy and dark atmosphere in the supermarket, Firewater and his fellow Non-Perishables (term for everlasting food that had no expiring date) made a song to lightened the mood in their home and through it, creating a concept of The Great Beyond, Heaven-like sanctuary where foods' dreams come true with humans serving them like gods. Though their scheme to lighten the mood of groceries in the supermarket became a success, some foods began to twist some of their songs to fit their own agenda. The song's alteration even resulted the foundation of the very religion all foods in Shopwell's embraced; the Great Beyond perceived as Paradise, human shoppers perceived as Gods, Darren perceived as the Dark Lord/The Devil, and the trash bin that Darren disposed of the expired food as Hell. But nevertheless, it kept the foods distracfed from the truth. But since his actions were also done through lies, Firewater started to questioned whether he did the right thing, though it did not stop him from blackmailing those who knew the truth. Personality and Traits On the surface, Firewater presented himself as a typical wise and dignified Native American Shaman, but he also can be rather sarcastic and vulgar. Firewater and his fellow Non-Perishables were the only ones aware of the fact that human shoppers' purpose to buy foods is to consume them instead of bringing them to the Paradise-esque "Great Beyond". Being among the oldest food in Shopwell's, he knew how horrible the supermarket was prior to embracing the very religion all groceries have. Unwilling to see bought foods in fear and madness upon being bought, he and his fellow Non-Perishables write a song about Great Beyond where some humans instead provided bought foods a Paradise-esque land where their wildest dreams come true. Unfortunately for him, some foods began to twist his concept about Great Beyond where some of them rewrote some lyrics from his song about Great Beyond into various songs for their own agenda and ultimately, it became the basis of very religion that the whole foods embraced to the day. In spite of this, he choose to do nothing afterwards as it still ease foods when bought by customers. ''Sausage Party'' Blackmailing Honey Mustard At the beginning of the movie, after realizing that Honey Mustard had discovered the truth of the Great Beyond, Firewater told him to keep the truth to himself or that he would kill him. Honey Mustard then directs Frank to Firewater as he seemed to know what was really happening at the Great Beyond. Meeting Frank After Frank came to Firewater asking questions about the Great Beyond, Firewater initially decided to kill Frank, but Twink persuaded him not to. Since he wished to be honest, he admitted to Frank that he invented the Great Beyond and that the gods devoured food because it made them stronger. Frank then decides to warn everyone in the supermarket about the gods but Firewater tells Frank that nobody would believe him. Food Rebellion After the humans are killed, Firewater celebrates by having sex with Twink. Aiding Gum After celebration, Firewater and Gum discovered the mind-blowing truth about their existence as cartoon characters. He then asked the rest of protagonists to join him and telling them their discovery before congratulates Frank for his and Barry's effort to find best solution for dealing the "Gods" where he failed. He and the groceries then set out for confronting their creators through Gum's stargate. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Big Good Category:Wise Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Addicts Category:Genderless Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Foods Category:Antagonists Category:Lethal